


Who Set The Fire?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Jamilton - Freeform, Jealousy, Lams - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Poor John, References to Drugs, What Have I Done, forced murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex wakes up and his house is burning. He accidentally calls Thomas for help. Alex ends up in the Hospital, where Thomas has cried. Thomas tells Alex that someone has tried to kill him. (This is not the entire story, only this chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !ATTENTION!  
>  -Trigger warning for panic  
> -Trigger warning for 'to be continued' at the most heated up moment (pun intended)  
> -Trigger warning for swearing (only twice)  
> AH stands for Alexander Hamilton  
> TJ stands for Thomas Jefferson

Alexander's point of view  
I woke up in the middle of the night. The scent of smoke and fire filling my senses, making me suffocate. I blamed it on the nightmare I just had, trying to go back to sleep. Seconds later, a wave of smoke hits my face. I quickly sit up on my bed, coughing and choking. My hand reaches for my phone, to call someone. As they don't answer, I feel the panic taking over my mind and making my thoughts blurry. Luckily, the next person picks up. I don't even wait to hear who it is before screaming in their ear, fear taking the better from me "HELP!". Another wave of heat and smoke hits my face, making me drop the phone before hearing what they say back. I quickly rush to the bathroom, trying to make the fire smaller, throwing water at it. Tears start ripping from my eyes, either from the fear and panic, or because of the heat. 

Thomas's point of view  
My phone rang in the middle of the night, waking me up. A groan of annoyance left my mouth as I saw who it was. Why was Hamilton calling me at this time?! I picked up, and he pretty much deaf me by screaming help in my ear, before dropping the phone. I hung up, quickly dressing up and going to my car. While driving to Alexander's house, I couldn't help but wonder what is going on. When I arrived, the scene that I was greeted with shocked me. Alexander's whole house was being swallowed by the deadly tongue of the flames. I quickly rushed inside, breaking the weak door. I found Alexander in his bathroom, trying to protect himself from the fire, throwing water at it. He was also... crying? No, that's impossible, it's probably because of the heat. While absorbing this absurd scene, I didn't notice a big wooden plank falling right on top of me. It would have trapped me under it, if Alexander didn't jump and take my place, with that being the one trapped under the burning piece of wood. He screamed with pain, throwing me out of the shock and into reality. I started pushing the plank, ignoring the pain and trying to help him. Luckily, he firefighters arrived at that exact second, helping us out of the house. 

Two days later, Alexander's point of view  
I woke up to the sounds of beeping. When I looked around, I realized was in the hospital. Next to me was sitting no other than Thomas Jefferson. He had a relieved smile on his face. Were those tear stains?! No, that is impossible. Even if- my thoughts were interrupted by probably the most unexpected thing, Thomas hugged me.  
TJ: sniff "Alex, I was s-so worried"  
I stayed there is surprise and confusion for a good five minutes, before I slowly and hesitantly hugged back.   
AH: "W-What? Thomas, did you hit your head?"  
Thomas punched me playfully, but the burning pain made me bent over and groan.   
TJ: "Oh, shit! Alexander, I'm so sorry!"  
The strangest thing was that he sounded genuinely sorry. I waved it off, telling him it was not a problem. And then realization hit me.  
AH: "Thomas, why am I in the hospital?! How long have I been here?! What happened?!?!?!"  
TJ: "Hey, calm down alligator magnet man! Your house burned down-"  
AH: "My apologies, WHAT?!"  
TJ: "Let me finish my sentence at least! You called me in the middle of the night, screamed help in my ear, and when I arrived your house was on fire, and you were in the bathroom crying like a baby."  
AH: "But why am I in the hospital?!"  
TJ: "A big, burning piece of wood fell on you."  
I let out a frustrated sigh, collecting my thoughts.  
AH: "How long have I been here?"  
TJ: "Two days."  
AH: "TWO DAYS?!"  
TJ: "Hey, it's better than dying!"  
AH: "Do you at least know how the fire started?"  
TJ: "The police said that someone or something tried to kill you."


	2. Jelly beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John appears. He seems to have cried. Thomas seems to be jealous of how close John is with Alex. Than Thomas sees a gasoline stain on John's clothes, it has the smell of Alex's house. John defends himself well. Before Alex could decide who he trusts, Eliza barges in the room, screming to get John out of here, eyes full of fear. (This is not the whole story, only this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!  
> !ATTENTION!  
> -Jealousy   
> -Swearing   
> -Two 'dun Dun DUUUUUUN' moments  
> ES stands for Eliza Schuyler

TJ: "The police said that someone or something tried to kill you."  
I felt how all the blood drained from my face.   
AH: "E-Excuse me, what?"  
TJ: "You heard me."  
Before I can say anything, John walked in the room. He looked like he was crying? Before I could see for sure, he tackled me into a tight hug. I felt him sob, nuzzling my neck. I carefully hug back.  
AH: "John, are you alright? What happened?!"  
JL: "I t-thought you were d-dead..."  
His voice was quite and shaky, so fragile, I thought it might break every second. I tighten my hug, reassuring him.  
AH: "Hey, I'm alright! Not dead! And very alive! I'm breathing! Yet I soon might not be if you keep tightening your hug."   
I said it jokingly, even if it clearly wasn't the perfect moment for it, far from it. I noticed that Jefferson is looking at John like he is suspicious..? Pretty weird. I give him a questioning look. He simply looks away. The next scene happened so fast. Jefferson seemed to notice something on John's clothes. He grabs him by the collar and raises him high.  
AH: "JEFFERSON, WHAT THE HELL?!"  
JL: "Put Me Down."   
John's voice sounded... Weird. Deep, calm and scary. Almost... 

Violent.

Jefferson puts him down, but doesn't let him go. He turns John's back to me, pointing to a stain on his clothes.   
TJ: "THAT is gasoline. And, for fucks sake, it smells like you Alex- Hamilton."  
All the blood drained from my face, for a second time. But John smirks.   
JL: "Pfft, if it is gasoline, how does it smell like Alex?"  
Jefferson growls at him and brings him closer to me.  
TJ: "Smell."  
I did so, and I had to admit that there was a very familiar scent to it.  
JL: "HA! Thomas Jefferson, Secretary of State, is a jelly bean!"  
Jefferson? Jealous? Of who? Is that even possible???  
AH: My apologies... Wat? (Authors's note: that is not a mistake, it is supposed to be 'wat')  
John started laughing his ass off, and I think Jefferson started growling. At that moment, Eliza barged into the room, with a terrified face.  
ES: "GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!"

She was pointing at John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next one longer. Won't be hard tho, lotsa drama ;)


	3. The Schuyler Sister Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette Hercules explain to Alex what has happened while he was unconscious. When he hears it, he is shocked and passes out. (Thisis not the whole story, only this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John acts like a yandere 

ES: "GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!" She was pointing at John. I froze, and Jefferson dropped John in surprise and shock. But Laurens seemed shocked and confused too. He took a step towards Eliza while talking, and she took a step away. JL: "Eliza, are you alright?! What has happen-" ES: "DON'T TALK TO ME! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ALEX!" AH: "What??? Why??? Eliza, what's going on?????" Hearing all the screaming, two doctors rushed in the room, one grabbing John, the other grabbing Jefferson, dragging them out of the room. I look at back Elizabeth, who looked relieved. AH: "Betsey? Can you please explain?" She looked at me, hesitantly biting her lip. She shook her head, and before either of us could say something, Laf and Herc walked in. Both came and gave me a hug. Both looked like they have cried. LAF: "God, don't you dare scare us like that again petit lion!" Herc smirked. HM: "You nearly gave Laf a heart attack" I tried hiding my smirk, coughing a little. Laf pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes. LAF: "Are you alright now?" AH: "Yeah, I'll live" I shrugged in a joking manner. Luckily, Laf smiled. But I had to change to opic to the more serious one. AH: "Hey, Eliza barged in the room, yelling to get John away a minute ago. Do you know what's going on?" Laffayete looked hesitantly at Hercules, before looking back at me. LAF: "We do know why." He sounded scared, and that scared me as well. AH: "Can you tell me?" HM: "Promise not to freak out, okay?" I nodded and they both pulled themselves a chair to sit next to me. Laf inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself. LAF: "I got a call from Jefferson, in the middle og the night, telling me that there was a fire at your house and you are at the hospital." HM: "When he heard that, he woke me up and we got to the ER to see you." LAF: "The doctors told us the thing with the fire as well, and that a burning piece of wood has fall on top of you, breaking three ribs and leave burnt marks all across your stomas and lower chest." HM: "Laf freaked out and, as usual, started asking a million questions, all in French. The doctors had no idea what he was talking about. I called the Schuyler sisters to come and told them what happened. Eliza's face went white as a ghost when she heard it." LAF: "Before we could ask why, you woke up and began having a panic attack. After we calmed you down, we did ask her." HM: "She took us outside and told us that..." They hesitantly looked each other once again. LAF: "That little before the fire, she saw a figure that looked a lot like John, sneaking behind your house and throwing something that – by her words – looked a lot like two bags full of paper, which smelled like gasoline, in the trash bin next to the building." I felt all the blood from my face drain, for the third time. I felt my heartbeat get faster. My vision began going black as I panicked more and more. I heard beeping getting faster and faster. I heard panicked voices around me- black. Everything turned black.


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts with fluff. Than John comes. But he explains what has happened. AMD Why he tried to kill Alex. It is not what they expected. (This is not the whole story, only this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [B]!!!BIG ATTENTION PLEASE!!!
> 
> -A lot of tears 
> 
> -FeElInGs 
> 
> -Mental pain 
> 
> -Probability of John being drugged 
> 
> -Swearing 
> 
> -Mentions of Torture (but none happens)
> 
> -Mentions of Death (but none happens)
> 
> -Forced murder attempt (but no one dies (yet))
> 
> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS IF YOU HAVEN'T

John? Did... Did John try to... To... To KILL me?

And than I could see. I was still at the hospital. That weird beeping noise from before was slower, calmer. I looked around, seeing Herc, Laf, The Schuyler Sisters and Jefferson in the room, all of them sleeping. It was night time? Laf was the closest, so I pushed him a little to wake him up, but not hard enough to actually make him fall. He looked and me and instantly teared up, smiling.

LAF: "A-A-Alex, m-mon ami, I-I'm so h-h-happy to see you awake! T-Tu m'as fait p-peur, petit l-lion [Y-You scared the h-hell out of me small l-lion]! S-S'il vous p-plaît ne le faites p-pas encore... [P-Please don't do t-this again...]" 

At this point, he was sobbing. I wrapped my hands around him, pulling him into a hug, to try and calm him down.

AH: "Shh, calme-toi, je promets d'essayer, d'accord? Calme-toi un peu [Shh, calm down, I promise to try to, okay? Just calm down]"

I felt him hesitantly nod. I suppose we were making a little too much noise, because Hercules woke up with a worried expression. When he saw us, he immediately softened, hugging both of us. We stayed like that for something like ten minutes, until Laf has finally calmed down. All three of us pulled out of the hugged, but I felt someone else basicaly jump on me, once again hugging me. Surprisingly, it was Thom-Jefferson, not Thomas, Jefferson.

TJ: "Y-You asshole, h-how dare you make me c-c-cry?!"

Even if his voice was supposed to be "angry" he sounded nore worried and sad than anything else. I couldn't help but hug him back, which caused Laf and Herc to look at each other with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, and smiled. Jefferson looked so much more fragile and cute like this... Wait, what?

AH: "Calm down Jeffers-"

TJ: "Please stop calling me Jefferson"

I made a questioning noise, to which he responded with

TJ: "Thomas. Call me Thomas" 

His voice didn't sound angry or arrogant, he was really just asking me. I smiled. 

AH: "Alrighty"

I felt him pull out a soft smile too. Laf winked at me and I had to hold back my laughter while making another eye roll. God, this moment felt so calm, so nice. I hoped it would never end-

When I saw HIM standing at the door, asking the doctors to let HIM in, my blood went cold. Laf and Herc noticed HIM as well, and went there. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't notice when Thomas pulled away from the hug either, or when he walked to HIM as well. WHAT WAS FUCKING JOHN LAURENS DOING HERE?!

He was let inside, with Laf on his left side, Herc on the right, and Thomas watching him from behind. When the lights finally turned on, I saw that he had tear stains down his cheeks. Excuse me, WHAT?! He wasn't smiling, or at least I didn't see him smiling. He was looking at his shoes, like he was terrified. When he got to my bed, I realized me and the others were looking at him with a burning stare.

Good.

LAF: "You wanted to ''explain'', right Jack? Go on than."

Laf used the nickname John's father gave him. The one he hated. He took a deep breath and started talking. 

JL: "I know you all must hate me, but please listen. First, I'm so so sorry for what I did. Second, I want you to know My side of the story. Please."

His voice was quiet and shaky, terrified. My glare softened and I exchanged looks with the others. After that, we all nodded, letting him continue. 

JL: "One day before the... Fire, I was at a bar. There, a shady looking man walked and sat next to me. He told me to meet him outside ALONE. When I asked why, he told me Alexander's name and only that. And than he walked out. I freaked out a little. A shady man, who knows Alex's name, wants to talk with me privately? My first thought was 'OH HELL NO!' but after some rethinking, I decided to go and hear what he has to say. He told me This: "You are John Laurens, right?" to which I nodded "And you are close with Hamilton?" nod "I want you to kill him." When I heard that, I froze. He continued "If you tell ANYONE, or show anyone that it was against your will or whatever, you, your family, your friends, and Hamilton, will die. Am I clear?" I slowly nodded "If you don't do it, Hamilton will be kidnapped and tortured, and after that killed, right in front of your eyes, and you won't be able to do anything about it. Am I clear?" I nodded. The next day, all day I felt like someone was watching me. Maybe I was paranoid, but the people around me felt the same. When I got to bed, I found a note on my drawer. On the note it was written Alex's name with a blood stain next to it. I freaked out at that. The next day I remember as a blurr. That is the day I set the fire. And, yes, I do admit I set the fire. And I won't be upset or anything if you hate me for it. The day after that was blurry too. Only today I started seeing and remembering things normally. I know what he said will happen if I tell anyone, but you guys just Had to know."

The blood was drained from all of our faces. Silent tears were going down John's. I slowly and gently pulled him in a hug, making soothing circles on his back. 

AH: "John, lo siento mucho... Te perdono... Por favor, perdóname por ser tan idiota... [I'm so sorry... I forgive you... Please forgive me for being such and idiot...]"

JL: "No No No, no eres culpable, por favor no me disculpes [No No No, you aren't guilty, please don't apologize to me]"

Click.

I felt the gun being pressed to my head. 

It wasn't John. 

It wasn't someone who had been in this room before either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot longer and a lot heavier part,


	5. I am not throwing away my shot...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION!
> 
> -Swearing
> 
> -Potential death

???: "If ANYONE dares to move, I shoot. Throw your phones at that wall and put your hands behind your head." 

We all did as told. Well, almost all. Thomas had passed out. I don't really blame him. I felt like I was going to pass out as well. I couldn't hear the beeping anymore, probably because the machine wasn't plugged. Wait, no, the cable was cut. 

Shit.

LAF: "LES MÉDECINS VIENDRONT BIENTÔT! IL Y A DES CAMERAS DE SECURITE! [THE DOCTORS WILL COME SOON! THERE ARE SECURITY CAMERAS!]"

???: "If you yell One more time, I Will pull the trigger. You have no idea what pleasure it will be."

With that, Laf didn't make any more sounds. That is why someone else spoke up! Who? Hercules, of course!

HM: "You don't know French, do you?"

???: "I'm not here to make a small talk. Laurens didn't fulfill hispart of the deal. I'm here to do mine."

JL: "P-P-Please don't k-k-k-k-kill Alex..."

???: "Stand up Hamilton."

I didn't. I couldn't. It hurt. I mean, one day ago a massive piece of burning wood feel on me! 

???: "You heard me cearly, right Hamilton? Stand-"

AH: "I can't!"

I basically Heard the man roll his eyes.

???: "I don't CARE."

Everything next happened so quickly. Someone throwing themselves at the stranger. Yells. The girls waking up and screaming too. 

A gunshot.

And than black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is short again


	6. Hats off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyome finds out who tried to kill Alex TWICE amd drugged John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION!  
>  -Swearing  
> -Thomas is hurt

It seemed that the black didn't last long. I woke up, but stayed very quiet. The room was dark, but it smelled like medicine, so I guessed we were still at the Hospital. We? I could hear talking. All my friemds were there, including Thomas. Than I realized there was another voice, one that dug like claws in my mind and send shivers down my spine. There wasn't a gun to my head anymore, but I remember it clearly. There was also something else before I passed out, a...

A gunshot. 

I streted panicking. Was someone hurt?! Was someone DEAD?! Was-

LAF: "Alex, are you awake mon ami?"

Hearing Laf's voice that calm helped me calm down as well. 

AH: "Y-Yeah"

I was instantly pulled into a hug by all my friends, except Laf for some reason.

LAF: "This izn't fair! I'm the one holding the gun!"

Wait, what-

LAF: "Let me rephraze that- I'm the one keeping an eye on the ztranger and pointing at them with a gun, zo that they don't do anything"

HM: "Pfft wow"

The hug fell apart and someone close to Laf growled. It was that motherfucker who tried to kill me. No, cornered John to kill me, drugged John, and tried to shoot me. Thomas whimpered like a sad puppy on the bed next to me. I think. Speaking of that...

AH: "Guys, before I passed out, I heard a gunshot. What happened?"

Everyone fell Dead silent. Except for one person. 

???: "Thomas... attacked me and I accidentally shot him..." 

Why did that he sound so sorry? So guilty? I mean, yeah, he shot someone who he didn't mean to shoot, but I don't think it really matters. He was going to shoot someone (me) anyway.

And than what he told me hit me in the face.

AH: "WHAT?! Is he alright?! Is he Dead?! What is-"

ES: "Calm down Alex, he was shot in the shoulder." 

AH: "That sentence is too ironic for my taste! *sigh* Okay, what was going on before I woke up?"

HM: "We were-"

LAF: "I was*"

HM: "Laf was trying to learn the name of your shooter and also Why The Fuck He Wants To Kill You So Badly!"

???: "I ain't telling."

I stood up. It hurt, but it's whatever at this point. My eyes were now used to the dark, so I was able to kind of see what is going on. Laf was holding the stranger at gunpoint, and the same stranger was backed against a wall. I started walking to him. 

LAF: "Alex, whatever you are doing mon ami, I don't think it's a good idea to get close to a person you wants to kill you"

AH: "Just keep him at gunpoint."

When I got close enough, I removed the strangers hat and bandana- thingy that he was using to cover his face with. 

My shooter was... WHAT?!

That's impossible.

Yet, here he is, in front of me, smirking devilishly.

James Madison.


	7. Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revolutionary pals convice James to tell them why he wants Alex Dead so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION!  
>  -Swearing

I chocked on my words before I could you yell them so loud, that I was probably heard in the nearest city. 

AH: "WHAT?!"

I heard the others yell it in union with me. Dang. 

JM: "Now I'm going to have my leave-"

LAF: "COMMENT POURRIEZ-VOUS MADISON ?! VOUS AVEZ TRAVAILLÉ TOUT NOUS!!! VOUS NE PARTEZ PAS JUSQU'À CE QUE VOUS EXPLIQUIEZ CHAQUE BIT UNIQUE! [HOW COULD YOU MADISON?! YOU BETRAYED ALL OF US!!! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN EVERY SINGLE BIT!]"

JL: "USTED ME PROPUSO, ME HIZO INTENTAR MATAR A ALEX Y TRATARON DE MATAR A ALEX, PERO EN VEZ DE TOMAR THOMAS, Y USTED ESPERA QUE DEJA DE BAJAR?!?!?! ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!?!?!?! [YOU DRUGGED ME, MADE ME ATTEMPT TO KILL ALEX AND THAN TRIED TO KILL ALEX, BUT INSTEAD SHOOTING THOMAS, AND YOU EXPECT TO JUST LEAVE?!?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!]

AH: "YOU AREN'T SIMPLY LEAVING MADISON! YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN HERE AND NOW!"

HM: "WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE?!"

JM: "OKAY, OKAY, JUST END THE FUCKING SCREAMING!"

I took a deep breath and just glared at him, waiting for him to start talking. When everyone has seemed to settele down a bit, he spoke up.

JM: "First I want to say is, I am not sorry for any of my actions. Second-"

JL: "Te disculparás o te mataré sin ayuda. [You will apologize, or I will single handedly murder you.]

LAF: "Vous vous excuserez, ou je vous tuerai seul. [You will apologize, or I will single handedly murder you.]"

Both said it at the same time, just... In different languages. I had to try hard not to smirk. Failed. When they looked at me questioningly, I responded with a shit-eating grin.

AH: "Guys, you said the exact same thing"

Herc seemed to get it and chocked down his laughter. 

JM: "Second, Laurens might die from that drug, so he better go to the Hospital. Oh, wait, we are already here." 

But before the panic started, he added:

JM: "Just kidding! Anyway, I don't know what to tell you, so I guess imma just leave-"

LAF: "Oh I have a question for you! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL OUR PETIT LION?!"

JM: "You mean Hamilton?"

LAF: "YES I MEAN ALEX. AND IF YOU DON'T TELL THE TRUTH I WILL SHOOT YOU."

James took a deep breath, kinda like he was preparing himself. I saw a little bit of blush creep up his neck, but I think I am the only one who saw it. 

JM: "Cuz he is annoying-"

LAF: "LIE"

JM: "Wait what? How do you know that?"

LAF: "I'm French, I can basically smell the lies a mile away"

JM: "What does one has to do with the other?!"

LAF: "Literally nothing."

JM: "Ugh, okay, okay, I'll tell you."

JL: "FiNaLlY!"

JM: "Ήθελα να πεθάνει, επειδή ο Τόμας είναι μόνο η δική μου και ο Χάμιλτον δεν είναι αρκετά καλός γι 'αυτόν."

HM: "In an UNDERSTANDABLE language PlEaSe"

JM: "Oh Hell No!"

LAF pointed the gun straight to James' head, which made Madison physically flinch. 

LAF: "Talk. Now."

JM: "I wanted him to die, because..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to be here for the next part of you wamt to know Why Is James Madison An Ass!  
> I literally scrolled down the list of languages and picked a random one for James XD


	8. Explanations and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James explain why he wants Alex to diedie and burts into tears. Everyone is shocked. Alex gives him a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION!  
>  -Tears  
> -Swearing

JM:"Iwantedhimtodiebecauseililethomasandhamiltonisntgoodenoughforhimbutthomasstilllikeshim"

None of us understood Anything. But even if we didn't, we all heard the crack in his voice and saw the tears appearing in his eyes. I swallowed the need to hug him.

LAF: "What?"

JM: "I wanted Hamilton to die because I have a crush on Thomas but he likes Alexander but Hamilton isn't good enough for him and-and..."

He couldn't finish his sentence due to the sobs that started coming out, along with the tears rolling down his cheeks. Every single creature in the room was silent. None of us had noticed that it was now morning outside. This time I couldn't supress the desire and hugged him. He was either too overwhelmed to think about that, or simply didn't care, because he didn't do anything. We were being quite loud. 

 

And because of that, Thomas woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making the people be sorry for the villain XD  
> I aM sO sOrRy ThIs Is ShOrT aGaIn


	9. Best-Friend-Forever zoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is now awake and he wants to know what happened while he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION!  
>  -Swearing

TJ: "Wha's goin' on?! Jamie, why are ya here?! When did you come?! And who the fuck made ya cry?!?!?! I am going to kill whoever fuckin' made ya cry, I promise!" 

He was talking so quickly, that I started doubting if he even breathed. 

AH: "Thomas calm down"

James look at Thomas with the saddest puppy eyes ever. Thomas slowed down and opened his good arm. James went to him and Thomas hugged him.

LAF: "Mon ami,-"

Me, Herc AND John gave Laf the shut-up-now-it's-not-the-time-for-that look, and he didn't say anything else. We stayed silent until James has finally calmed down and, unfortunately, fallen asleep. Thomas used that to his advance.

TJ: "What The Fuck Happened?!"

HM: "You got shot in the arm and passed out from blood-loss. We took care of you. You kept sleeping and now eventually woke up."

TJ: "Why was James cryin'?! Did you find out who the shooter is?! Did you call the police?! Is the shooter in jail?! And why was my Best Friend cryin'?!"

I looked at Laf, Herc, and John, seeing that they realized what I going on as well. James was heart-broken. 

TJ: "Why is no one sayin' anythin'!?!?!?!?!"

James was heart-broken not Only because Thomas liked me. Thomas had friend-zoned him. No, best-friend-Forever-zoned him. And as I know, he reminds him that every time they see each other. If not anyting else, That would surely drive me to James' state. I mean: being reminded every day by the one you love that you are their best friend Forever? That is just merciless.

TJ: "Guys? What. Has. Happened?! You keep lookin' at each other like it's somethin' bad... Wha's goin' on?!

Just like Laf starts talking in French when he is overwhelmed, Thomas' southern accent gets thicker. And that is exactly what was happening right now. 

LAF: "Alex, petit lion, je pense que nous devrions attendre que James se réveille. [Alex, little lion, I think we should wait for James to wake up.]"

AH: "D'accord. [Agreed.]"

AH: "John, Laf sugiere que esperemos a que James se despierte antes de decirle nada a Thomas [John, Laf suggests that we wait for James to wake up before we tell Thomas anything]"

JL: "Esa es la elección inteligente [That is the smart choice]"

AH: "John est d'accord [John agrees.]"

LAF: "Thomaz mon ami, you should rest. A lot happened to you. Actually, all of uz should take a break and a nap."

With that, we all layed somewhere and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mercy on you with this chapter XD


	10. Happy Ending (mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jamilton has a happy ending, I'm letting you decide what happens with James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Heartbreak  
> _Swearing??

When all of them slowly opened their eyes one by one, the people in the room looked at each other. There were currently Thomas, Alex, John, James, Laf and Herc in the room, a stiff and awkward silence between them all. Thomas was the first to speak.

"So. Ah was promised an explanation by y'all. Can ah get it?" he said, a nervous smile on his lips. He didn't know what to expect.

Alex cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all of them. "The short story is... James is hopelessly in love with you, and he is madly jealous of me, because you love me.". His voice wasn't clear from any awkwardness either.

James blushed, making a failed attempt at hiding it. He was very embarrassed by what he had done. Guilt and regret arose in his stomach, stuck in his throat, not allowing words to escape. He just wanted to hide from the look Thomas gave him. A sorry one. 

Thomas felt sorry for James, the small boy looked so broken. The Virginian knew he had to make a choice: Alex or James. He certainly knew the answer. But... What was his best friend going to do after he chose who he wanted to? James was going to be so heartbroken...

Alex watched James and Thomas look at each other, both having their mental battle inside their minds. He had forgiven James, fully understanding what he was going through. Thomas hesitantly looked at Alex, dread filling the atmosphere.

"Do ah have to.... Choose?" Thomas asked quietly, hesitant. He didn't receive an answer, but everyone knew it. It was an unspoken agreement. Thomas looked back and fourth at Alex and James, questioning how to play this out smoothly. He decided to just go for it. "Ah'm sorry Jammy but... Ah have to pick Alex".

Everyone in the room saw the hurt in James' eyes, masked by a small, polite smile. He nodded slightly, understanding. He expected that. But that didn't stop the feelings that came crashing down. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He rushed out of the hospital room.

Thomas' chest was stabbed by a knife. Well, not exactly, but the way James' lip quivered, the way his eyes watered... It hurt. He knew he had shattered the little man's heart. He felt sorry for it, even if part of him knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Alex had a mental battle with himself. From one side, he felt happy that Thomas picked him. From the other side, he hated that Thomas picked him, breaking James' heart like that. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

The two hadn't realized Laf, Herc and John had exited the room, leaving them on their own. Thomas went to Alex, hugging him and kissing his head slightly. The warmth of the two gestures filled Alex's heart with happiness, comfort. He snuggled closer to Thomas, softly pressing their lips together. Thomas smiled softly, kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so much time, I had no motivation and creativity what so ever xD  
> But it's here now, with a happy ending for the Jamilton! I'll let you be creative in the comments with what happened with Jemmy XD  
> I have changed my way or writing a lot, due to roleplay, and I am pretty sure I have become better at being descriptive, thanks friendos!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
